1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semi-passive resistance force control system with active augmentation, and particularly, a semi-passive resistance force control system with active augmentation suitable to a sport equipment with a pulling part.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the fast development of electronics and electric-driven machines drives the evolution of the sport facility, which triggers normal users to pursuit functional and personal needs on sport facility. However, the pure passive resistance force system of the current sport facility cannot supply a constant resistance force when a user pulls a pulling part of the sport facility, nor does it meet users' requirement of dynamically adjusting the compensated resistance force during a sport stroke. Thus, it cannot fulfill the above purpose.